


What I Did For Love

by All-We-Must-Be (Innerangel08)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Episode: s02e13 The Big Freeze, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Series 2 finale Au, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom would give anything to save Ada and the school, even if it meant sacrificing her magic.





	What I Did For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Hackle fic that I wrote and posted on tumblr back in April and have finally got around to posting it on here. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hecate had never experienced coldness like this in her life. Her whole body was covered with an icy numbness that seemed to penetrate her very soul, yet somehow, the numbness had not yet spread to her mind. She found herself thinking and remembering about the precious moments she had with Ada. Their first kiss, the first night they made love, the thoughts warmed her for a brief moment before they were gone.

With each step Hecate took she could feel the last of her strength beginning to leave her, but she refused to let her body give up the fight. Ada had put her trust in her to save the school, and she would do anything to not betray that trust.

When she finally reached the top of the tower, Hecate stood in the doorway trying to get precious air back into her lungs, but each breath she took felt like a thousand needles piecing her body all at once. Her pain-filled eyes focused on the now extinguished Founding Stone in the center of the room. It was hard to believe that such a small stone could cause so much damage, but she had learned years ago that appearances could be deceiving. 

“Miss Hardbroom, are you alright?”

“I’ve never been a fan of walking, Sybil, but I expect I shall get used to it,” Hecate replied as she started to walk towards the stone; her hands instinctively reached for her chest as she found it harder to breathe. “If someone must give up their magic, then that witch will be me.”

“No, Miss Hardbroom! This school needs you!” Ethel argued hoping the Potion’s Mistress would change her mind.

“That’s why I must do this, Ethel, to save the school. Now, stand aside.”

Hecate watched as Ethel walked over to stand by her sister’s. She had meant what she said about giving up her powers. It was a sacrifice she was willing to pay as long as it saved, Ada. Even though she would no longer be able to remain at the school; magic was all she had ever known throughout her life. She depended on it like life itself. It gave her strength and a purpose. However, all of that changed when her relationship with Ada blossomed over the years; she had found that Ada offered more than her magic ever could. She felt her eyes water in both sadness and pain as she realised that she could live without her magic, but she couldn’t imagine a life without Ada.

As she kneeled down in front of the table, she shakily placed her hands on either side of the stone and closed her eyes.

_“To the stone my magic I give,_  
And _the magic of witches who have yet to live.”_

Hecate opened her eyes; gasping in pain as strands of bright orange light grew from her hands and entered the stone. She felt her magic being pulled from her body, as the ice around the room slowly began to melt. A few tears escaped her eyes, as the orange strands of light that surrounded her hands faded, leaving her feeling hollow.

She was unaware of anything happening around her, as she stared into the orange glow of the stone that now contained her magic.

“Hecate?”

She smiled at hearing the familiar voice, feeling the gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Ada kneel down next to her; her eyes filled with guilt and sorrow.

“I never wished for this to happen.” Ada’s voice broke finally letting her tears fall.

Hecate forgot about the students in the room, as she pulled Ada into her arms, giving them both the comfort they desperately needed.

“I know, but I don’t regret my decision, Ada,” Hecate whispered against the smaller witch’s neck. “As long as it saved you and the school, It was worth it.”

“But your magic…” Ada protested as she pulled away from their embrace, feeling even more guilt eat away at her.

Hecate gave a watery smile as she gently wiped the stray tears from the corners of Ada’s eyes.  “I can live without my magic, but I can’t bear the thought of living without you.”

 


End file.
